


100 words on the inescapable nature of fate

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by mangacrack - Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, you can run thousand miles, get any paper you want, but you will always be part of the pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the inescapable nature of fate

As soon as Stiles heard the words, he knew they were true in that absolute, final way that made his skin crawl and his guts churn.  
Unfortunately, it also made his heart sing and completely annihilated his anger and bitter disappointment.  
Every cell in his body acknowledged that the goddamned sourwolf was his mate, for better or for worse and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no divorce from one’s mate.

So, with a weary sigh, Stiles stopped running away from his fate, turned around and tilted his head back, offering his neck in silent acceptance.


End file.
